The Consequences of a Berserker's Rage
Steps # Go to Sinking Sands. Speak to Apprentice Neemari, at -1025.06, -231.09, -1215.53. He is a Kerran ghost found in a cave accessible through an underwater tunnel in the Bay of Anuk. Once you speak to him and hear his story, you will gain access to a special instance of Dire Hollow called Or'Kales' Solitude. --Step 1 provided by Shadow Guard of Venekor. # Go to Dire Hollow in Nektulos Forest. Easiest way to Dire Hollow is to take griff from docks and jump off at end of beach path. Head north to a tunnel entrance through the hills at 375, 4, -827. Continue through to the end of the tunnel. Exit the end of the tunnel, head north then west to Dire Hollow entrance #Zone into a special instance of Dire Hollow called "Or'Kales Solitude" # Find and speak to NPC Vettius Or'Kales # After talking to Vettius, he will attack you. He is a Lvl 80^ Solo. # After the Fight, you need to talk to Apprentice Morwynn # After talking to her you will need to fight lvl 73^ Solo Shadowed Men (8 of them) # Once all dead talk to Apprentice Morwynn again for update, she will ask you to do the same thing, only outside the zone. # The first tear is in Pillar of Flames, 1725,-206,-926, the island where Simayek spawns. There is a portal up top with lvl 79 solo mobs they give the update. For some reason, the portal and mobs despawned on me after 4 kills.(Portal repops if you camp and come back. Udude-Oasis) The portal repopped sometime later though. Some of the mobs, especially the Thoughbleeders, have LOADS of HP. Like 65,000 HP. So be prepared for long fights. You will need to kill eight of these. They can be solo'd but bring some DPS for shorter fights. (If you fly from the swiftrider camp to Giant's Field, then back to the camp, the carpet flies right over the area, just jump off and save a ton of running.) # The second tear is in Kunzar Jungle, -49, 149, -1042 approx. (near fate of norrath starter). The mobs are 81 and 82 ^^^ Heroic nightblood and lamia - Khalek (Najena) You will need to kill eight of these. # Return to the apprentice in the Or'Kales Solitude (Dire Hollow) in nek forest. She tells you to find 3 items: A firewater crystal, a greenmist orb, and "a weapon from another plane". They have to be found in that order. *Cajonmoose, The bazzar* # Find the Murk Alchemist, "Vasiliy," in the Edgewater drains below freeport (85, 33, 76) in order to receive the subquest " ." NOTE: You must be able to speak Ratonga for this part. Also, you need to walk away backwards while looking at him when he tells you to go away. At that point you will need to pay him 2 gold to get info and the subquest. # The subquest requires you to find a Flame Emerald (City of Jinsk Faction Merchant, Need Ally -Margoth of Crushbone)and some . The gills drop from any mob in Chardok that is over level 80.(uncommon Corpseloot) # These items must be returned to Vasily, then you can buy the Crystal from him for 1 gold and 96 silver. # You must then return to the quest giver in Nektulos. She will tell you that the green orb comes from a Mystic "somewhere in Faydwer" # The mystic you need is in Butcherblock mountains in Fort Irontoe East by the name of Bofim Axeshadow (-309 173.09 -242.70 ). #* Kill his cat on top of the bookcase to make him talk. # The orb is a drop (No trade item and group loot!!!) in Sebelis from Sathirian dignitaries near and in the audience room or in the secret room in the laboratory from the Apprentice or the named (LOC -297, -25, 374 , this is a hidden place you need to open by clicking an item at -310, -27, 324). Also drops off a Sathirin Litch on the lower level in the jail area. Plenty of them around. (You can invis all the way to the jail if you jump off the platform heading to the exit and swim down the drain. The two drains take you to the jail underwater.) # Next is to find the sword forged on another plane... ## Go to Barren Sky, Isle of Desolation, and harvest "an ancient statue of The Queen of Air" at 407,291,-640 ## Go to JW and hail Izzal Din (-690, -109, -849) ## Next step is to "hunt beasts of legend that plagued Norrathians long before the rending". ##* Go to Jarsaths Wastes to Skyfire and kill Eldrig the Young (-1369,252,1654). After killing him get his bodyloot and put it into the skeleton next to his spawnpoint. If the bones are not there you need to wait for them to re-pop. 15 up to 40 minutes, cant miss them. (After bones repop you will need still wait for named) Then Eldrig the Old will spawn lvl 83^^^ (Abilities : AoE Stun, Knockback and Mez). Kill him to get the axe. # Return to Morwynn in Nektulos (Your group members MUST be lvl 80 to enter Or'Kales Solitude) # Talking to her starts a ring event. A portal opens, mobs come through(82^^^ about every 20 seconds). Kill them until you get your update. THis should take about 5 minutes. An Enchanter or a some very high DPS in your group is recommended. Don't let the creatures get close to Apprentice Morwynn or she will die when they drop their AEs. If she dies, you will have to start all over again. If you fail, just zone out to Nektulos Forest and zone back in again for another try. # Claim your epic from Morwynn. Rewards * ( \aITEM -504545233 369393578:Dragon's Temper\/a )